


Falling

by Ungratefulbitch



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ungratefulbitch/pseuds/Ungratefulbitch





	Falling

Sentado no gira-gira, o garotinho negro olhava atentamente a todos os flocos de neve que caíam naquela manhã congelante, enquanto tentava esquentar suas mãozinhas, esfregando uma na outra frenéticamente, desistindo logo em seguida e colocando as nos bolsos do seu moletom roxo, com sua inicial em amarelo no centro. Esperava ansiosamente por Wendy Testaburguer, sua - então - namorada.

Token estava na quarta série, junto com alguns colegas e amigos inseparáveis. Lembrava o quão idiota havia sido ele e os colegas - em especial Kyle, Cartman, Stan e Kenny - em tentar voltar ao terceiro ano com uma máquina do tempo. Não podia negar que o quarto ano era um pouco mais complicado, mas não era de todo mal.

Assim como em praticamente todos os dias, nevava na pequena cidadezinha localizada no colorado denominada de South Park. 

Uma sexta feira, onde todos estavam aliviados com a chegada do final de semana, principalmente as crianças e em especial, Token Black.

Fazia uma semana que o garotinho e Wendy Testaburguer - ambos da quarta série - estavam em uma espécie de namoro, e isso deixava Token muito feliz.

Sempre admirou a garota dos cabelos negros, era bonita e inteligente, não podia pedir mais. Assim que a garota o pediu em namoro só faltou sair dando pulinhos de alegria. 

Nunca imaginária que a Testaburguer sairia com ele, já que a mesma era perdidamente apaixonada por Stan Marsh, ou pelo menos era.

Não tinha entendido direito o porque Wendy terminará com Stan, mas supôs que ele não estava sabendo do término, pois a cara que fez ao olhar para a sua mão entrelaçada com a de Wendy, fez ele parecer um idiota, sem contar que sua expressão foi super engraçada, mas sabia que era de mágoa e que o Marsh havia ficado arrasado. Bom, e aparentemente tinha ficado bem magoado mesmo, já que acabou se juntando as crianças que vestiam preto, fumavam, falavam que a vida era uma merda e bebiam café atrás da escola, não sabia ao certo, mas achava que eram góticos ou emos, era algo assim. Apesar que não demorou muito para o Marsh voltar ao normal, por algo que Butters havia lhe dito.

Esboçou um sorriso assim que viu Wendy vindo em sua direção, ela estava com sua roupa de sempre: moletom roxo, boina francesa - também roxa, mas de uma tonalidade mais clara - e uma calça preta de moletom. Por mais que viesse todos os dias com a mesma roupa e penteado, Token a elogiava, essa fora uma das artimanhas que aprenderá com seu pai, mas o garotinho não estava mentindo! Wendy Testaburguer era linda de todos os jeitos aos olhos de Token.

A garota trazia com sigo duas sacolas de lanche, um para ela e outra para o garotinho que a esperava ansiosamente sentado no gira-gira, gostaria que fosse pão com geléia. Token amava geléia. 

Diferentes de Token, a garota parecia incomodada e um pouco magoada. Não por causa do seu namorado atual, mas com alguma outra coisa.

Enquanto andava, a garota fitava alguém, alguma coisa que estava perto dos balanços e aparentemente isso era o motivo de seu incomodo. Não ligou muito, seu pai disse que era normal, até porque são mulheres. Porém, Token sabia que isso era pura baboseira. Todos tinham motivos para se sentirem de alguma maneira, até as meninas.

Curioso, então decidiu dar uma olhada de canto, para saber o que tanto a atormentava. Não ficou surpreso ao ver Stan e seus amigos se divertindo.

—Desculpe a demora. - disse a garota lhe entregando o seu lanche, que para a sorte de Token, aparentava ser um sanduíche de geléia - A fila estava muito grande...espero não ter te deixado esperando muito.

—Tudo bem, Dy. - acariciou a mão da morena que havia sentado ao seu lado, Wendy continuava a fitar Stan, de um jeito mais discreto, porém perceptível. - Mas, você tá bem? Parece que comeu alguma coisa e não gostou.

—O que? - disse entre risinhos - Não seja bobo, eu to ótima! 

Black fez uma expressão como se dissesse "pra cima de mim?", o que foi o bastante para fazer a menina dar um longo suspiro e começar a falar.

—Ok, ok! Eu só estou com duvida em uma coisa. Sabe quando você sente uma vontade imensa de socar alguém, mas ainda assim querer protegela? Ou quando você sente como se tivesse borboletas no seu estômago só de olhar para essa mesma pessoa? - Token a olhou pensativo, já ouvirá sua mãe falar sobre isso uma vez, mas não sabia a palavra certa. - Você sabe o que é? Eu estou desesperada, talvez eu esteja doente! E se for grave e eu acabar morrendo?

—Minha mãe já falou sobre isso uma vez, mas eu não me lembro muito bem...- como naqueles desenhos animados, veio uma luz a cabeça de Token. Havia se lembrado! - Ah, me lembrei! 

A morena o olhou ansiosa, esperando por uma resposta. Seus olhos violetas chegaram a brilhar. Tão únicos, tão bonitos. Token ficou triste ao saber que provavelmente seria a última vez que os veria tão perto, mas a verdade foi feita para ser dita.

—É amor, Dy. - deu uma mordida no seu sanduíche. Geleia de banana, sua favorita. - Você sente essas coisas quando olha para o Stan, não é? 

—Sim, mas... - gesticulava com as mãos, como se estivesse meio deseperada. Token gostava quando Wendy fazia isso, tão fofo. - isso é impossível, Token! Nós estamos namorando e seria errado eu gostar do Stan, você deve estar se confundindo.

—Não, Dy. - pegou nas mãos de Wendy e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela. - Essa é a verdade, e tudo bem você gostar do Stan, isso não é errado. O amor não segue regras, Wendy.

A morena a sua frente esboçou um sorriso e o abraçou, um abraço que esquentaria o coração mais frio. O abraço de Wendy Testaburguer era como ela, incrível. Por mais que o coração do pequeno Black doía, ele não ligou muito. Não adiantava estar com alguém que não o amaria por completo, um amor que por parte seria mentira e ilusão. Sabia que iria superar Wendy, ela não era a única garota incrível que existia no mundo todo, mas ainda assim doía, ainda assim machucava.

Foi a primeira vez que Token Black teve seu coração partido em pedacinhos, estava triste, mas sabia que tal sentimento não duraria para sempre. Sua mãe havia lhe dito isso também, como se soubesse que algum dia isso fosse acontecer. Por que diabos pais sabiam tanto dessas coisas? Até parecem que passaram por algo assim. O que era óbvio que não tinha acontecido, até porque, diziam que o amor deles foi como em contos de fadas, pela primeira vista. 

—Você é incrível, Token. - disse após soltalo e acariciar seus cabelos enrolados. - E...eu sinto muito, de verdade! Aposto que vai achar alguém certo pra você um dia. 

Lhe deu um beijinho na testa como despedida, e se afastou indo em direção aos balanços, ao lado de onde o grupinho de Stan brincava ou discutia. Sempre era uma dessas coisas.

Enquanto assistia a garota se afastar, deu mais uma mordida no seu sanduíche de geléia de banana, se perguntando se a geléia do outro sanduíche seria de amora.

—♡—;;

Já fazia 6 anos desde que Token e Nichole haviam começado a namorar, e o jeito que se conheceram melhor nunca seria esquecido. 

O garoto ainda se lembrava de quando havia visto o amor de sua vida pela primeira vez. A garotinha estava na quadra junto com as outras garotas, vestindo o uniforme de líder de torcida da escola. No começo, não havia chamado muito a atenção de Black, parecia ser uma garota igual todas as outras do colégio. 

Cartman ficou enchendo o saco de Token, dizendo que ele e Nichole faziam um casal perfeito, e desconfiava que era só por ela ser negra como ele, o que era ridículo. Não tinha muito interesse no começo pela garotinha dos cabelos cacheados, até o incidente. 

Token e Nichole haviam ficado presos no banheiros masculino, a garota havia ido deixar algumas toalhas em - aparentemente - pedido do professor de educação física. Ela acabou encontrando Token - de toalha, só pra dizer - e quando tentou sair, descobriram que a porta estava trancada. 

Na verdade, a noite não havia sido tão ruim. Tinham se conhecido melhor e jogaram monopóli a noite inteira. 

Um jeito engraçado de começar um namoro, eu sei, mas foi assim que Token e Nichole encontraram o amor.

O Black sorriu enquanto encarava o espelho, já faziam 6 anos que seu coração explodia de felicidade ao olhar aquele sorriso dos dentes tão branquinhos, os olhos castanhos como chocolate quente que brilhavam toda vez que ele dizia "eu te amo", dos cabelos cacheados macios e cheirosos que o garoto amava, principalmente quando estavam soltos.

Os melhores 6 anos de sua vida, e iria comemora-los com a garota mais doce de South Park.

Token vestia uma blusa social branca, por cima dela, um colete de algodão roxo escuro, uma calça social preta e um tênis da Adidas. Havia comprado um buque de orquídeas roxas e lírios brancos para sua tão amada namorada e alguns poemas que escrevia desde o fundamental. 

Pegou o buque de flores e desceu até a sala, onde esperaria por Nichole que iria busca lo com o Impala preto que havia ganhado de herança de seu avô. 

Em torno de 30 minutos, pode escutar a campainha e entrou em um pequeno desespero.

Sim, já fazia um bom tempo desde que eles estavam namorando, mas ainda assim, não conseguia controlar o fato de ficar ansioso e nervoso todas as vezes que sua namorada vinha busca lo para sair.

Pegou o buque e os poemas que havia deixado em cima da mesa, deu mais uma ajeitada na gola da camiseta e andou até a porta.

Respirou fundo, talvez devesse ter passado mais perfume. 

Ao abrir a porta se deparou com a visão do paraíso. Nichole estava com um vestido vermelho com bolinhas brancas, um salto preto e branco de bolinhas brancas com um lacinho - também da mesma cor - e um pano vermelho com detalhes em branco amarrado na cabeça, como aquelas garotas dos anos 50 e não podia faltar o cabelo solto, que Token tanto amava. - Ah, sim. Eles iam em um baile inspirado nos anos 50, feito por Eric Cartman, especialmente pelo aniversário de 6 anos de casal, pois ele vivia dizendo que ele era o responsável por tudo, por mais que tivesse agido nas entrelinhas. 

Assim que a garota que estava na frente da porta da casa dos Black, percebeu a presença do namorado, apenas hesitou em pular em seus braços, pois havia reparado no belo buque que o garoto segurava.

—Amor, já lhe disse que não devia ficar gastando seu dinheiro a toa! - Token lhe entregou o belo buque e beijou a testa da namorada, que estava com um belo sorriso no rosto.

—Não gastei meu dinheiro a toa, porque eu gastei ele com você. - a garota deu risada e deu um leve soquinho no ombro do namorado. 

—Você é um fofo mesmo. - disse entre risadas, logo em seguida olhou para o relógio de pulso. Não, não era presente de Token. Nichole havia comprado um para ela e para seu namorado com o dinheiro suado de seu emprego de meio período. Tá achando o que, rapaz? - Puta merda, Token! Nós precisamos ir! Se a gente chegar atrasados na casa do Eric ele vai nos matar!

Nichole pegou na mão do namorado e correu com ele até o Impala preto estacionado na frente da casa dos Black. 

Colocou as flores delicadamente no banco de trás, junto com a caixinha de poemas. 

Antes de Nichole colocar a chave na ignição, Token pegou na sua mão e a beijou. Um beijo calmo e extremamente apaixonado, que apenas Nichole conseguia o retribuir daquela maneira que fizesse o coração do Black acelerar.

O sorriso que Nichole deu após o término do beijo, fora um dos mais lindos que Token já havia visto.

Olhando para fora da janela do Impala, naquela noite tão bonita e estrelada, ouvindo alguma música aleatória de Elvis Presley, Token teve certeza. 

Que os sorrisos, abraços e beijos que Nichole lhe dava, eram bem melhores do que qualquer outra geléia.


End file.
